kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Kinky Kong (King Kong Adult film spoof)
Kinky Kong is an unapologetic spook of Peter Jackson's Kong remake, made by Seduction cinema following on the heels of the succesfull P.Js remake back in 2006, it was directed by John Bacchus. Plot: In Manhattan, Seymour is a fast-talking, flatulent, frustrated director of titillation flicks, in search of fame and fortune. With a crudely drawn map, he sets sail for Bone Island, his crew including Fanny, his latest discovery. The island is home to the legendary Kinky Kong, a massive gorilla. The crew overcomes the ape and takes him back to New York to exhibit - but chains break, and the ape is on the loose. Liberty is in danger. Seymour Ass (John Paul Fedele) the flatulent (no kidding) frustrated adult film director is desperately looking for a new gig when he finds Fannie Sparrow (Sabrina Faire) stealing a sex toy from a nearby store. Like in P.Js film he casts her as part of his new film project which is set to be filmed in a mysterious exotic locale called of all things Boner island in obvious reference to the island's phallic shape and again spoofing the franchise's Skull island moniker. En route to Boner island Fannie finds herself being the object of interest by the largely female crew. This continues when they arrive on the island and Brunhilda Pattel (A.J Khan) is already there to meet them when latter on she gets pretty intimate with Fanny. After her romantic encounter with Miss Pattel both of them encounter Kinky Kong, who immediately off course lusts after Fanny, Miss Pattel feeling left behind shows her assets to motivate the huge ape's interest which she does pretty quickly as she is also grabbed by the gigantic ape who then brings them to his lair, undaunted both girls don't miss a que and give the ape a really good show, which he p artially misses as an oogling dinosaur comes along whom Kong dispatches in his own unique way. The girls are found by the rest of the crew and Kong is subdued, Seymour decides to bring the giant ape to New York to cast it in his films. The idea of a 40 foot ape is too good to pass up for the struggling director. Just like all the other remakea and incarnations Kong escapes only in this one he literally does the wild thing to the statue ofm liberty. Hence the catch phrase of this spoof "Liberty is at risk" Cast: * John Paul Fedele: Seymoure Ass (as John Fedele) * Sabrina Faire: Fannie Sparrow * Darian Caine: Charlina * A.J. Khan: Brunhilda Patel (as AJ Khan) * Alexia Moore: Nude Dishwasher * Lora Renee: Cute Sailor * Jennifer Stanczak: Skipper * Jackie Stevens: Dancing Girl * Duane Polcou: Jack Friskell * Dan Schwab: Kinky Kong *Jimmy Doyle: Native * Adolfo Candray: Bum * Johnny Irons: Adult Film Star * Jillian Panzella: Sailor * Molly Heartbreaker: Tattooed Girl External links: IMDB Page Category:Kinky Kong